finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-174.130.102.134-20120711225949
I re-write my story, because I miss something. Sorry for a mistake. I think I have an idea about FD6. Theme: High school seniors celebrate their after graduation by going on a trip to Jamicia on the cruise ship. Tessa began to record her video camera with her classmates. When she interview her classmates about their future, they begin to tell their future on the camera. After finish the interview, Tessa feel depressed. She starts watching the ocean waves while holding the camera, and place her memory card in her pocket, until Jack scares her, and she accident drop her camera in the ocean, and Death pull the camera on the propeller. When the cruise ship has started, all of the sudden, everybody feel the ship shaking two times. So, Trent look down to see, until a propeller zoom up and decapitated Trent's neck. Next, Claire's hair get stuck by a giant propeller below the ship, and is mutilated. Next, a cruise ship start shaking again, until Megan fell in the ocean, and start drowning. Next, a big stereo speaker slide at Dre and got head crush. Next, a freezer falls to Mackenzie, and closes her up to freeze her to death, and it fell in the water. Next, Ellilot got burned on his face by a fryer, and fell out. Next, Randy was about to fell out until Tessa got him, and then, Randy couldn't held her tight, and fell on the rock. Next, the cruise ship split in half which leaves Jack stands on half of the cruise, and Tessa and Hannah stand on the other half. They begin to jump over to Jack, and start holding Tessa and Hannah with his each one hand. An ocean wave splash on Hannah, and her hand slip out and impaled on top of her head by a giant pointy rock. Jack begin to pull Tessa, until a meat cutter blasts to Jack, and split it in half, and a cruise ship push Tessa out and impaled on a mouth by a giant pointy rock, until she noticed she had a vision about that it will happened. She starts to panic, while holding the camera, until Jack scares her, and she accident drop her camera in the ocean. Tessa begin to convince everybody to get out of the ship. Nobody listens, until her classmates got out of the ship to calm Tessa, until they finally watching a ship accident, and become a surviors. Characters: Tessa Coleman- Tessa used to be popular, until she had change her looks into emo, because her boyfriend, Jack left her for her rival Claire. She is a fraternal twin of her brother, Trent. She had a boyfriend named Randy. She is the visionary and a survivor of the cruise accident. Jack Sharp- Tessa's former boyfriend, Claire's current boyfriend, and a survior of the cruise accident. When Tessa interview Jack on camera, Jack wants to become a chef. When he discover that Tessa knew about the cruise ship accident, he want to help her, because he had heard about Flight 180, and his deceased brother was in it. Hannah Edwards- Tessa's best friend, Trent's boyfriend, and a surviror of the cruise accident. When Tessa interview Hannah, she wants to become a zoologist. Randy Silver- Tessa's boyfriend, Trent's best friend, and a surivor of the cruise accident. When Tessa interview Randy, he wants to become a landscaper. Elliot Williams- Jack's best friend, Mackenzie's boyfriend, and a survivor of the cruise accident. When Tessa interview Elliot, he hope to get promoted to become a manager in a fast food resturant. Mackenzie Matlin- Elliot’s girlfriend and a survivor of the cruise accident. When Tessa interview Mackenzie, her dreams to become an ice princess. She inspired Michelle Kwan. Andre "Dre" Little- Megan's boyfriend and a survivor of the cruise accident. When Tessa interview Dre, he wants to become a professional rapper, and start rapping on the camera. Megan Coyne- Tessa's close friend, Dre's girlfriend, and a survivor of the cruise accident. When Tessa interview Megan, she couldn't swim, so she decided to take a swimming lesson to swim at the Olympic. Trent Coleman- Tessa's fraternal twin brother, Hannah's boyfriend, Randy's best friend, and a survivor of the cruise accident. Tessa recorded her and her brother together of their graduation. Deaths: 1. Trent- After survive by the cruise accident, a propeller zooms to Trent's neck and decapitated. Trent is a first survivor to die. 2. Claire- At the cheerleading competition, a boy accidently spill his water. One cheerleader holds Claire's feet, until she step a water and slip and throw Claire up to a big ceiling fan and it mutilated. Claire is a second survivor to die. 3. Megan- At the swimming pool of the rec center, Megan slips and fell in the pool with no one in the pool room. She tries to get to the ladder, but couldn't swim there, and drown. Megan is a third survivor to die. 4. Dre- At the rap battle stage, Tessa, along with Jack, told Dre that he was on a Death's list, but he didn't believe her nor Jack. When Dre step back, he trip on a wire, and fell, until a big stereo was fell down at Dre's head, but it stop in about 2 seconds. After a few seconds, it falls and crushes Dre's head. Dre is the fourth survivor to die. 5. Mackenzie- Mackenzie enters a freezer room to place all of meat, along with her bottle of water. She places her bottle of water on top of the box right next to the thermostat. While she stocks all the meats, a bottle of water spills on the thermostat, and it began to decrease down. A few minutes later, Mackenzie finish stock everything and was about to leave the freezer, but she can’t get the door open, until she discover a frozen knob. She tries to call her boss, but there are no service, so she starts banging a door and call for help. Tessa and Jack enter the store, looking for Mackenzie, until they and Mackenzie’s boss heard Mackenzie screaming. Tessa can’t get to open the door because she doesn’t have strength to open, so Jack helps her, and finally got it open, and Mackenzie was fully frozen. Tessa and Jack taking Mackenzie outside to melt herself, until two teenage boys had a fist fight, so Jack tries to break up the fight, until one guy accident knock Tessa, which she knock Mackenzie, and fell on the ground and break Mackenzie into pieces. Mackenzie is a fifth survivor to die. 6. Elliot- After Mackenzie’s death, Tessa and Jack drove to Burger’s Land (Elliot’s job), and about to warn Elliot that he’ll be die, but his boss forbidden them to see Elliot because he’s working. Jack starts calling Elliot and the boss asked them to get out until it becomes a fight between Jack and the boss. All of employees came to watch the fight, including Elliot until he slips by a grease on the floor and fell in the fryer, and burns to death. Elliot is a sixth survivor to die. 7. Randy- Tessa and Jack drive to the zoo to go to search for Hannah to warn her, until Jack’s car break down, so Jack went to fix his engine, until someone stab Jack on the right shoulder, it was Randy. Randy tells Tessa that he want to kill Tessa because he doesn’t want to die, and had no choice but to kill Tessa, so Tessa run away, and Randy starts to chasing her. While running from Randy, Tessa finally made to the zoo, and start search for Hannah. She found Hannah, and start calling her name, but Hannah walks away from her. So Tessa tried to stop her and tell her to get out of the zoo, until a screw was on a loose by a lion’s cage and a lion headbutt the door and it open and all lions and lionesses got out and run around. The rest of screw from all of the zoo animals’ cage loose up and the door is open, which all animals got out and run around. Tessa searches for Hannah, until she sees Randy pushes Hannah in the car and drove away, so Tessa follow them by riding a bike, and arrive at the cliff. Randy shove Hannah and she catches a rock on the edge of the cliff. When Hannah look up and see Randy aim a gun to Hannah, Tessa tackles Randy and starting a fight. Hannah start climb up to the ledge until Tessa and Randy fell off the cliff, Tessa grab an rock edge of the cliff by both hand while Randy hold on to Tessa’s leg. Hannah grab Tessa’s hand to hold on together, but they start slipping down, so Tessa looks at Randy and was about to kick him, but Randy began to apologize, and kept saying “I love you”. Tessa get angry, and tell him to go drop dead, so she did kick Randy off to his death. Tessa and Hannah start to climb up the ledge, until the wave hits them, it slips off their hand, and fall out, but someone got them, and it was Jack. So Jack pulls them up on the ledge, and they watches Randy’s dead body wash away into the seas. Randy is a seventh survivor to die. 8. Hannah- 3 months later, Tessa (with her popular looks), along with Jack (her current boyfriend) and Hannah attended University of Southern California. Tess, Jack, and Hannah are studying in the new tower building, while the construction workers constructing the ground. Tessa was wondering if it’s safe in this new tower, Hannah and Jack told her to not be worry. It looks safe. While constructing, a strong wind blew the jackhammer on the edge of the new tower, and it began to turn on and start pounding on the new tower building. The building is tilting down, and everybody tumbling down toward the glass window, and fell out the window to die. Jack grabs Tessa and Hannah’s hand so they won’t fall out of the window, until the building continue to tilting, which it knock Hannah off of Jack’s hand, and fall out and impaled on top of her head by a large, point cement. Hannah is an eighth survivor to die. 9. Jack- After Hannah’s death, a large meat cutter slice Jack’s head in half, and fell out the window. Jack is a ninth survivor to die. 10. Tessa- After Jack’s death, a building began to collapse, and Tessa fell out of the window, impaled on her mouth by a large, pointy cement. Tessa is a tenth survivor to die.